


different

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Ironhide has a women holoform, post-Transformers (2007), so expect she/her pronouns?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: 'Driving' one's altmode while in holoform is easy. Driving other vehicles? Not so much.





	different

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

“I can’t do this.”

“Ironhide–”

“No. I  _ really can’t do this _ .”

Ironhide stares down at the dashboard of the Chevy with wide, fearful ~~optics~~ eyes. Her  servos hands are gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Her back is ramrod straight against the leather bench seat, far too tense to be comfortable, and her ~~pede~~ _foot_ is stiff and heavy on the brake pedal, despite the vehicle not even being in gear. Its engine purrs in a way that should have been soothing to Ironhide, as soothing as her _own_ engine, but instead just sets her even more on edge.

Sarah touches the holoform, and Ironhide jumps. “Easy, Ironhide,” Sarah murmurs, gently squeezing her shoulder. “You’ve gotta relax. It’s not that difficult. You know this better than I do.”

“I know my  _ altmode _ . I know  _ me _ .” Ironhide shakes her head. “I don’t know actual Earth vehicles.”

“It can’t be that different.”

Ironhide scowls.  _ Can’t be that different _ her aft. Ass. Whatever. This is  _ very  _ different, thank you very much. In altmode everything just happens automatically. It’s basic bodily function. Shift a gear, hit the breaks - it’s things that Cybertronians just don’t have to think about because it’s all  _ part of them _ . Driving another vehicle?

“Different story entirely,” the holoform mutters, glancing grouchily over at Sarah before quickly bringing her ~~optics~~ eyes back to the dashboard. She hesitantly reaches down to touch the clutch.


End file.
